Ivy Vines
by Imprisoned Wings
Summary: On November 1 of 1981, Ivory Potter never made it to the Dursley's. Instead, somehow, she ends up in New York and was taken in by the Winchesters. Something fishy is going on in Britain and with Ivory 'Missing' there's no one to stop it... until 1995. Fem!Harry
1. Introduction

_1 November, 1981_

 _Mr and Mrs Dursley,_

 _I regret to inform you that on the eve of 31 October, 1981 Lily Potter neé Evans, and her husband, James Potter, were killed by our world's greatest threat. Their daughter, our world's Girl-who-lived, Ivory Potter, is the only known survivor of the Dark Lord. She was born on 31 July, 1980_

 _Take care of your niece._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Mary stared down at the letter in her hands while John took care of the sleeping toddler. It was late in the evening and Dean had been asleep for about ten minutes before there had been a knock at the door and a crying toddler left on the doorstep.

"John." Mary said softly. "I don't understand how Ivory got here. We don't know any Dursley's. How…"

"I don't know, Mary." John replied just as softly, trying to get the crying toddler to calm down. She kept crying for _Mama_ , _Papa_ , _Pa-foo,_ and _Mooy._ "It doesn't look like she comes from a very safe world, wherever she comes from."

Mary agreed. Whoever left a screaming child on someone's doorstep when it was clearly changing to the colder season… Mary just couldn't understand it.

"We are going to raise her like our own, aren't we?" she asked warily. Two children, eighteen months apart, were going to be a handful. With Dean not liking to share, especially.

John smiled at his wife. "Only if you want."

She gave a slow nod. "How will this be explained to our neighbors?" she asked. They couldn't really say the toddler appeared, literally, on their doorstep step and _not_ tell the police.

"We will probably have to move out of state for a little while. I can forge both Dean and her one. Where would you like to go?"

Mary didn't agree with her husband's ease in which he talked about breaking the law, but she didn't say much on the subject. "Kansas." she finally decided with a smile. They'd moved out to New York City because of her going to school, but Kansas was probably a better place to raise a family.

John didn't seem to like the idea of living in the middle of nowhere, but didn't complain as he finally got the crying toddler to stop and was sleeping against his shoulder.

"Change her date of birth as well, John, if something happened and they targeted her for birthday…."

He understood, "How does March sound?" he asked as he laid Ivory down on the couch and got a blanket, wrapping her up in it.

Mary nodded. "I should probably go start packing so we can be gone before anyone notices there's a fourth person here." She said softly. The letter crumbling in her hand as she turned to walk down the hall to their room.

It was a relatively normal sized house, just one floor, with another room besides hers and John's, and it had been big enough when it had just been the three of them…

She packed their stuff quickly, only taking six hours to pack nearly everything in the house. By the time she was done, she was more than a little exhausted. It had taken John about the same amount of time to find another house for them, and forge the birth certificates for the to kids.

Somehow, he even managed to get Ivory a Social Security Number. She didn't plan on asking.

The only thing not packed and ready to go where the beds. Which reminded her, they needed to get the newest addition her own bed. They were probably going to be buying new furniture as well. That didn't bother her, she didn't like the furniture to begin with.

Waking up her son, she dressed him. By the time both of them were dressed, everything was loaded in the truck and it was just waiting for the four of them to get in.

 **1983**

The family dynamic hadn't changed much with the move. Both of the older kids thought they were _from_ her and didn't question other wise. It probably helped that they weren't old enough to really understand what was happening, before or after the move.

Mary was exhausted, however. Nine months of growing a second child in her (third, if anyone absolutely had to ask) while chasing after two kids- three and four- made her so exhausted she could barely keep her head up.

She gazed down at Samuel, he was only six months old. "Dean, Ivory, come say goodnight to your younger brother."

Mary was thankfully the hellions listened when it had something to do with Sam. Or Sammy, as Dean started calling him with Ivory trying hard to mimic her older brother. She couldn't imagine not having Ivory in their family.

Once the two kissed their brother goodnight and gave her a hug, she sat him down in his crib and smiled happily, making sure he was comfortable before following the two older ones out.

She tucked Ivory in first, kissing her and making sure she wasn't going to freeze in the cool weather (it had been two years, in a month, since they'd moved from New York).

She then went to Dean's room and tucked him in. She was grateful that he'd accepted Ivory as if he'd only been a year old when they got him. She climbed into bed, eyes closing as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Dean hadn't fallen asleep. The four-year-old had a feeling something was wrong. So, he went and checked on his sister, pulling her out of bed when it was clear she also wasn't asleep.

"Go check on Sammy." he whispered to her as he pulled her towards the door.

"Daddy?" he asked, seeing his father looking panicked and holding Sammy.

"Take your brother and sister and _run_ as fast as you can outside." his father said shoving Sam into his arms and shoving the three of them towards the stairs. Ivory held onto him as they ran, neither looked back.

Once they got outside, both simultaneously turned and saw an explosion before their father swept them away.

They all looked at their burning home with sadness, John mourning the loss of his wife. The mourning quickly turned into anger. He would _kill_ the demon who did this to her.

 **1991**

Albus was having a fun day. Not. The whole plan was going to fall apart if they didn't find the Girl-who-lived and _soon_. He hoped that the Dursley's hadn't killed her while 'disciplining' her. There would be a hunt for her killer. Though, if that were the case… this could work even better.

He could say it had been Voldemort who had killed her… proving his point that the dark Lord really wasn't gone….

He really wished it hadn't come to her not showing up at Hogwarts for him to _finally_ get the team he needed to finish what he'd started so long ago.

The Headmaster grinned darkly as he figured out a way you take over both Wizard and Muggle England without the ministry finding out before it was too late.

 **AN**

 **Hello friends. I just thought it give a crossover a shot. I mean, it's SUPERNATURAL and HARRY POTTER. They were just made to be a cross over. I don't own any characters you actually recognize. Only this idea. Peace out, friends.**


	2. Chapter I

**1995**

 _ **Alaska**_

Ivory, or Ivy as Sammy had started to call her when he was two, was almost seven when her father started teaching her how to fight, how to hunt. It was hard, but she knew why he was teaching her, raising her in the life he lived in. He had started teaching Dean the year before and she had been jealous that he got to learn while she didn't.

She didn't want the paranoia that came with it, however, seeing the darkness in everyone's (save for her family's) seemingly pure action… it just didn't sit well with her.

She remembered her mother, Mary, even if just barely. She remembered the explosion and running out of their home with Dean and Sammy.

Ivy wasn't sure she wanted to remember that day, but it was burned (no pun intended) into her brain, even though she could barely comprehend it at three, she still couldn't understand why that night left its mark.

She had, for the next three years, often woke up to nightmares, with Dean there to comfort her. She hadn't realised it then, but her father was never going to be there to comfort her emotionally. Physically, he was usually there for some form of comfort.

Growing up as a Huntress made going to school and learning how to be something good for society seem utterly useless.

Ivy couldn't very well deny monsters existed, could she? Not with _knowing_ folklore wasn't just legend, that _everything_ from Zombies to Angels to Demons and everything in between existed _somewhere_ in the world.

It was February of her fifteenth year that she felt a small tug in the pit of her stomach and had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

" _Ivory Potter! At last!"_ It didn't sound like a voice she knew or recognized. Or a voice at all, really. She decided to ignore it (hearing things was to much, even for them). Plus, whatever it was couldn't be talking about _her_ , she didn't know anybody named Potter and she had been born a Winchester.

She and Dean were in the middle of a hunt, Sammy was to young to hunt with his siblings (without their father, Sammy would have to wait until he was thirteen), it didn't help that he didn't want anything to do with their world. The tugging turned from mild annoyance to pain that made her see black and white spots danced before her.

She clenched Dean's arm, needing help staying standing. He glanced at her worriedly, opened his mouth to say something but didn't have time to say it before the vampire coven attacked.

Her head pounded wildly and she couldn't make her muscles listen to her, couldn't make them react. She couldn't do anything besides suppress the urge to curl into a ball and cry for days.

Her head felt like it was going to explode. And maybe it did, because there was a blinding white light that erupted from behind her eyes, incinerating the attacking bloodsuckers.

As soon as the threat was over, Dean turned to look at his sister, wondering what the _hell_ had just happened only to find that she was gone without a trace.

The sixteen year old pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. Whatever it was, didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that his sister was missing and he'd have one hell of a time trying to explain it to their father.

It would _probably_ make Sammy all the more reluctant to skip school to hunt.

Dean looked around where she'd been standing, careful to not move anything _much_. There had to be something of hers left behind, right? He ran his hand where she had been, hoping that she actually might need was left where it was.

 _ **Hogwarts**_

Ivy blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden change of light and temperature. Her head and stomach had stopped hurting, but she didn't have a single clue as to what had happened.

She looked around to see people gawking at her like she'd just grown another head. "What the hell are you all looking at?!" she snapped, irritated beyond belief. If she was here, and Dean wasn't, whatever place she'd been kidnapped too obviously hadn't grabbed her brother.

"My dear, what is your name?" asked a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone who should probably already be dead. And she could barely understand him, with his thick accent that sounded like a mix of British and Scottish. That made it ten times harder for her to understand.

She glared at him. Something about him was off, and it was making her her instincts go haywire "You should know who I am, old man." she snarled, sounding more and more irritated. She felt out of place, knowing that everyone here seemed to have an accent and she _didn't_.

"Ivory Potter." The old man said simply, his mouth quirking in a grin. It looked sadistic to her, but she was sure everyone else didn't think anything of it. If it wasn't for her trained eye, she wouldn't have noticed it either. There was a collective gasp in the crowd.

"I'm Ivory Winchester, fool." she hissed. "Tell me where I am before I cut out your throat and feed it to the wolves." she said this last part quietly- she didn't actually have any wolves to feed his jugular to- since she didn't want everyone to hear her threat. It made it work less, in her opinion, if more people knew about it.

He seemed unfazed. "But you _are_ Ivory Potter." he was pressing that name and she didn't like it. How dare he assume she was married? _Or adopted_ , a snide voice said in the back of her mind. She quickly dismissed it. She wanted to torture him for information. Where was she? How did she get here? _How did she get home_? Why did he keep calling her a Potter when she _knew_ she wasn't.

She couldn't torture him here, however, and didn't know how else to make him acknowledge that her last name was _Winchester_ , and had been since birth. _Or so you think_. The doubt that was creeping into her thoughts was starting to get annoying.

"I already told you my last name is _not_ Potter." she fought the urge to punch him in the face. "It is _Winchester_. Tell me where I am. Now."

The old fool looked like he was going to argue the fact again."You are at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are located in Northern Scotland." She hoped he didn't say anything about her name. Once his words sank in, she felt ill. She was, apparently, too far from home for it to be nothing but a summoning, _magic_ , she didn't like being transported by magic- even if it was the first time it happened to _her_

. "If you think you are not Ivory Potter, how did you get here? The Goblet only searches- and finds- people whose name came out of it. Ivory _Winchester_ did not come out of it."

Ivy continued to glare at him. At least she knew where she was now. That was a plus.

"We'll have to go to Gringotts for a blood test. It might have decided you were the closest candidate for the remainder of the tournament."

" _Who_ are you?" she asked tartly. She didn't care for the old man's name, she just wanted to go home

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

 **AN**

 **Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and followed/faved**

 **I still don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural**

 **Akuma: Of course. Can't not bash on him. (I probably read to many fanfics with him being evil and horrible)**  
 **Mukuro234: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter II

**Hogwarts**

 _Birth name: Ivory "Ivy" June Potter b. 31 July, 1980_

 _Preferred name: Ivory "Ivy" Mary Winchester b. 10 March, 1980_

 _Biological mother: Lillian "Lily" Potter neé Evans_

 _Adoptive mother: Mary Winchester neé White_

 _Biological father: James Potter_

 _Adoptive father: Jonathan "John" Winchester_

 _Biological Siblings: n/a_

 _Adoptive Siblings: Daniel "Dean" Winchester b. 1979, Samuel "Sam" "Sammy" Winchester b. 1983, & Adam Milligan b. 1990_

 _Biological extended family: Petunia Dursley neé Evans (Maternal Aunt), Vernon Dursley (Maternal Uncle), Dudley Dursley (Maternal Cousin) b. 1980 & Sage Dursley b. 1985 (Maternal cousin)_

 _Adoptive extended family: Bobby Singer (paternal Uncle)_

The list was much longer, but Ivy didn't want to read it. She wished she'd never agreed to the stupid test. She tried to rip it, but the parchment kept fixing itself. The list was obviously a lie. She couldn't have a last name that _wasn't_ Winchester. She _couldn't_ have two birthdays. It was impossible. The test had been _magic_ based, and _magic_ could be manipulated in ways she honestly couldn't imagine.

It was obvious that somehow they'd read her mind and took all the information about her family and herself to make her feel even more confused. Especially when it claimed to have a sibling named Adam when she was pretty sure she did _not_ even have a friend with that name.. so the paper had to be fake.

 _Did they, though? It's detailed enough that it would've taken longer than a few seconds for it to fill out if it was completely fake._

She suddenly felt homesick and wanted her brothers, and father. She wanted to ask questions she hadn't realised she had. Was she adopted? Kidnapped? Had she really been with the Winchesters for her whole life or… was she a new edition to their family?

She gave a mental shake. She _couldn't_ be a new edition to the family. She remembered the day her mother was killed. It was her clearest memory before she was seven. But… there were nearly four years between that day and when she turned seven.

She was getting a headache. "I want to go home." she finally said, rubbing her head as if that would make the headache leave her alone. The second headache in just as many hours. Terrific. At least this one didn't come with cramps.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Miss Potter."

She didn't bother correcting him. She was exhausted and cranky and didn't have the energy to fight with Mr Dumbledore on her name.

"Why not?" she had to push through the exhaustion. She _would not_ fall asleep in a magical beings presence.

"The Goblet acts like a barrier. It's chosen players can _not_ leave the school grounds that the tournament is being held, which is why the Goblins were invited to the school instead of you having to go to _them_."

She didn't want to play this magical game. She was already more into the dark world than she currently wanted to be. Really, all she wanted was to go _home_ and forget this day ever happened.

If she ever got home she'd probably become an alcoholic.

"Then get my family here." She finally ground out.

"Muggles can not get to Hogwarts." was his response.

That irritated her beyond belief. If she _had_ to do this to get home, then she _had_ to have her family there with her for support. Otherwise… She didn't know what she'd do. They were her anchor in the world they grew up in, she was sure they'd be the same in whatever community she had found herself in.

"I suggest you find a way to _get my family here_." _before I lose my mind_ , she finished in her head. She was never an ocean away from her family. She always had Dean whenever they went to fight the Supernatural.

The old man didn't seem bothered by her unsaid threats. Honestly, she didn't even know what she was threatening anymore. Maybe that was why he was so unaffected by them.

"Let's get you sorted and settled in. The second task is six weeks out, more than enough time for you to get settled in and caught up with the fourth year curriculum."

Ivy didn't know what he meant. And she didn't like not knowing one bit. She didn't even want to know what the first task had been and if they were going to make her do the first one before she could move onto the second. Hopefully not.

She let him guide her inside to the school's great hall, and tried to ignore her unease of the school and the Headmaster.

He made some odd announcement about _Ivory Potter_ being found, how the Girl-who-lived had to be sorted before she could participate in the _Tri_ wizard tournament as the _fourth_ competitor, and that she was going to be in _fourth year_ … despite never having any kind of magical back knowledge. She knew plenty about protection spells and the demonic creatures that roamed Earth and Beyond. But she didn't think that's what he was talking about.

There were murmurs throughout the students. She wanted them to stop talking about her like she wasn't just rescued from kidnappers after years of captivity. And she wanted them to stop trying to force her to believe she was a Potter. It was going to get annoying and it was going to get annoying _fast_.

It didn't help that Albus had already tried, and mostly failed, she had her doubts, but she wouldn't let the foolish old man know, in making her believe the lie.

So when he called _Ivory Potter_ to the front, she stayed firmly where she was and received a dark look from him that was gone before she could fully read what it meant. She just knew, in that moment, that she was in the middle of something much, much, _much_ , bigger than just a competition that enjoyed killing it's chosen players in very sadistic ways.

She kept glaring at him, her exhaustion felt nonexistent now that she knew her instincts weren't leading her astray. She had hoped they weren't, but one never knew with people from a community she'd never heard of.

Finally, the fool relented and called Ivory _Winchester_ to the front. She happily walked to the front of the Great Hall as more murmurs broke out. She could hear the one question that they all wanted to know: Why did she respond to Winchester and not Potter?

"Because my name is Ivory Winchester." she responded with ground teeth, efficiently cutting off the murmurs. "It had been my name my whole life and some _magical_ Goblet isn't going to change that." They looked at her like she'd grown another head.

When one of the Teachers went to put a old, dusty, hat on her, she turned her glare to them. The teacher hesitantly explained that it was part of their tradition to sort students into four different houses when they first started at Hogwarts, and since she was technically just starting she had to be sorted too.

Which caused her to scoff at the obscured way of sorting. When the teacher said they were in the same house for _seven_ years, that caused her to almost laugh at them. That was probably the _worst_ age to sort somebody at.

Nonetheless, just because she wanted to make everything go easier, she allowed the teacher to put the hat on her head.

She was immediately sorted into Slytherin. Which caused _another_ collective gasp and more murmurs to start. She didn't try to pick out what they were saying. Most of them were looking at her like she had three heads now.

The teacher turned her to the direction of Slytherin's Table, where she was regarded with mild interest. Oh, how _fun_ this experience was going to be.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

The meal wasn't _that_ bad, except that Ivy wasn't talking for the first time in her life. She hardly ate anything. She _always_ talked during meals and _always_ ate until she was actually full and not just _thought_ she was full.. Maybe it was the homesickness and exhaustion getting to her.

She barely remembered the walk to the dorms and that worried her. What kind of Huntress was she if she didn't know her surroundings? Or couldn't remember the finer details of a path?

She'd have to do better. There was _no_ reason for her to be affected by missing home and being beyond tired like this.

Ivy was grateful that the other students - her housemate - seemed to understand her exhaustion and her want to be anywhere but where she was.

A girl in her year - Pansy, if she heard right - lead her to the girls' rooms. Since there was only a handful of girls each year, they each got their own room.

She was grateful she didn't have to share a room with people she didn't think she'd ever know good enough for them to be anything more than acquaintances.

Pansy turned down a short hallway that had no more than seven doors and Ivy wondered if that meant they'd never expected to have more than a handful of if that was just how it was for the year since it had only been six girls in Slytherin's fourth year before she had come… or if that's how many were generally female and in the house every new year.

They stopped at the first door that didn't have anyone across from it. _Ivory Winchester_ was written above it silver cursive letters.

"You can use one of my night gowns tonight," Pansy offered with a soft smile. "You look about the same size as me. We'll get you everything you need in Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Ivy was thankful that the other girl seemed to want to help, but she wasn't sure why. Was it because they thought she was famous? A savior?

"I didn't think I could leave this prison?" if she could leave, then she could find a way to contact her father so he didn't have to worry _where_ she was, but _what_ she was being forced into doing.

Pansy looked thoughtful, ignoring Ivy calling the school a prison. "You can probably leave with Headmaster Dumbledore's permission."

Ivy didn't want to ask the man. She doubted anyone would let her leave the school grounds until the tournament was over and done with. The claims being that she went missing _once_ , who's to say she won't go missing _twice_?

"I don't think he'll let me." Ivy finally said in response to Pansy's suggestion.

Pansy shrugged. "You can give me your sizes; I'll buy everything you need." she grinned.

Ivy didn't want Pansy to buy everything for her, she shuddered at the thought of the cheerleader looking girl getting her, Ivy, anything that she'd actually wear. "As long as it's not _girly_." she finally relented.

She got a skeptic look and inwardly cringed. She was going to be Pansy's barbie doll for the next months.

"Alright then… I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you in the morning."

They bid eachother good night before going into their respective rooms. Ivy's last thought as her head hit the pillow was _what have I been dragged into_?

 **Kansas, one month later**

Dean hadn't had a camera with him - seriously, who would bring one when you were about to commit murder, even if they were already dead? - which seemed irritate Dad as much as it did him.

His sister was _missing_ \- had been for over a month - and they had no way of finding her. The runes left where she had been standing where to ancient for even Dad and Bobby. Which didn't help with _anything._ Scrying didn't work, the Witch who had done the scrying said she wasn't _in this plain_.

Dean didn't know what that meant, but both Dad and Bobby had shared a _look_ and hadn't bothered to inform him about what the words meant.

The sixteen year old knew there was different plains but had no clue how to access them. His sister was _kidnapped_ by something and _he couldn't help her_. It made him antsy. It made him want to - literally - raise _Hell_ (or Lucifer) just to find a way to rescue her.

There was something in his father's eyes, he was guilty about something and Dean _would_ figure it out. His sister was probably being tortured by her captors just because she was John's daughter.

" _It's her Magic, John, the magic you had sealed away when she first came to your house in New York."_

" _It was stripped from her. She should have been safe from that school."_

" _That world needed her more than we do. Have you been checking the charts? The magical community in-"_

Dean didn't want to hear anymore. He felt like he was going to be sick. They _knew_ where she was but weren't going to go get her? She was probably completely lost in the world. That she might be in more danger where was was _now_ than she was with her family… that made him more determined to find out where she was.

And the only way to do _that_ was to recruit his brother into finding their sister, because the adults didn't seem to have the sense of urgency that he did. Ivy might _die_ this year, it was a gut feeling. _Sammy might die too, if you bring him into this_.

He turned on his heels and walked to his younger brother's room.

"Sammy, I need your help."

His brother looked up at him from his Homework. "With what?" he didn't look happy. "If this is ano-"

"What do you know about Magical Communities?"

Sammy looked at his brother blankly for a few seconds, as if wondering why he would ask such an obscured question. "There are several major schools around the world. Most notably Ilvermorny in North America and Hogwarts in Northern Scotland. Why?"

"Ivy might be in one of those communities."

That got Sammy's full attention. "What makes you say that?" he narrowed his eyes accusingly. "Did you hold something back when you told us she was missing?"

Dean shook his head. "I over heard Bobby and Dad talking about where she was. They seem to know _exactly_ where she is and aren't doing anything about it."

"But… why wouldn't they do anything to get her _if they know_ where she is?"

Dean didn't know the answer to that, but he sure as hell would find out.

"Have there been any major civil wars in the community."

Sammy nodded. "Almost two decades ago the Dark Lord in Britain vanished after attacking-" he froze, his eyes widening. "- A magical family. The only survivor was Ivory _Potter_." Sammy didn't like how he hadn't made any connection before.

Even if it was a leap. " _Do you think that Ivy might be their Girl-who-lived?"_

Dean _really_ wished his brother _hadn't_ said that.

 **AN**

 **Well there you have your third chapter. What do you think is going to happen now that all three kids** _ **know**_ **that Ivy isn't biologically a Winchester (even if two of them refuse to acknowledge it)**

 **I don't own any character from Harry Potter or Supernatural. Or the Cover.**

 **This book will take place between 1995 and 1998.**


	4. Interlude I: 1986

_**Interlude I: 1986**_

Amy was surprised when John, a hunter, came to _her for help_. More specifically, _to her shop without calling ahead._ The had a mutual agreement that if he needed any help with spells a normal, well _nomagical_ , human couldn't do, that she'd help him- but after his _last_ visit a few months ago, she didn't this she'd be seeing him anytime soon.

He'd helped her a few times in the past, but she didn't think he'd ever find a use for a _witch,_ even if she wasn't like the ones who wanted to kill for a dark ritual.

Unlike them, she'd spent a few years training in Britain, Italy, Greece, and was preparing to depart for Egypt, learning all she could about their form of magic.

She could have gone to Hogwarts, since she _was_ from England, and _was_ technically a half-blood, but had taken up freelance learning instead.

Britain specialized in wards- though not many knew that they were deeper than _just wards_. Most of them where anchor to a specific person's soul- Aura. And when that person died, whoever was their firstborn OR chosen Heir, the ward transferred over to them.

There was a sliver of the previous holder's soul attached- which is what made the wards for the Ancient Houses so powerful and made them _respected_. Not because of how 'purebred' they are or how much money they have.

Italy was all about the soul. While it wasn't classified as magic anymore, it was useful to know nonetheless. Reading someone Aura, if done right, could tell one a lot about them and if they're dying (hopefully both the person who was reading the Aura and the one dying already knew that).

Soul Magick was used in binding ritual. If someone didn't want the magic they were born with, or their parents didn't think they could handle it, then they could lock it away until a later date. Keeping the magic bound for more than five years, however, was a risky business indeed.

It ran the risk of not only hurting the one whose magic is bound, but the people around them too no matter what their relationship was. It could also harm the _caster_ which is why a lot of people refuse to bind anyone's magic.

If someone _really_ didn't want to have any magic, and _**they**_ were old enough (not their guardian or parent) to make that decision, then they could have it stripped away, even then that didn't mean their magic was out of their reach forever. If their life was in danger- or they thought they were in danger or someone was summoning them - then it would flare up to protect the person, even though they had opted to get rid of it.

One couldn't just get rid of something they were born with. Even if their life wasn't in danger it would just pass onto their children like nothing had happened.

And since memories were more tied to the soul- at least the important ones- they could be manipulated as well… at a cost. People rarely wanted memories altered, but when they asked the caster had the right - rightfully so - to flat out refuse to do so. Touching someone's soul, if done wrong, could shatter something within them. Turn the person was altering their memory into a killer or make them apathetic to everything. Make them go insane.

The reasons were rarely outweighed the risks. There was no way to know if there was something broken because the effects of it didn't always appear right away, especially in young children.

Blocking memories weren't as risky, in fact that had nothing to do with the soul. That had to do with the mind- which is what a lot of magic folk decided to do. Most charged the same they would have _if_ they'd touched the soul.

Greece focused more on Divination. Despite the world thinking it was all fake, and most of it was because nobody learned how to really read the future (or they thought it was set in stone), there were some very real fortune tellers put there.

She, herself, had barely managed to learn how to truly learn Tarot readings before she'd left. Tea leafs came easy to her- which was strange because there is just as much symbolism to learn in Tea Reading as there was in Tarot cards, but she wasn't going to complain about it- she had gained two new skills in five years. Not including the languages had learned in her studies.

It was a fascinating fifteen years, really. She was turning twenty-seven within the next day and she wondered where time could have gone.

Amy jerked back as four figures entered her shop, shocked out of her musings. She blinked in shock as she saw John and his three kids.

After the shock wore off, she narrowed her eyes. "What can I help you with, John? It must be important if you've brought your children with you." she tried to keep her voice even.

The man in question met her eyes. "I need you to tell me where Ivory comes from. She _isn't_ human." he said this like it was the worst thing in the world. "The only thing I know of is that someone tried to kill her when she was barely a year old and _someone_ named Albus-"

She cut him off with wide eyes. "You mean to say that _that_ little girl was left to you by Albus Dumbledore?" she asked to confirm his words.

"well, _no_ , Ivory just showed up on our doorstep a few days after Hall-"

"She's a witch, John, just like I am." Amy didn't have to look at her aura for confirmation. "If what you tell me is true… _she_ will be invited to attend Hogwarts, like her parents most likely did."

Ivory was probably the Girl-who-lived, which made it even more dangerous for her to be in the hands of a Muggle- No-Maj, as the Americans called them- both for John and the kids. There was no telling what forces would come after her.

"I need you to stripe her powers."

"That isn't-"

"I _don't_ care! If she's not a Witch, then she won't be in danger!"

"She could still be in danger! Taking _away_ her defenses won't help her!"

"She can learn how to defend herself like everyone else!"

Amy glared at him. She opened her mouth to continue to argue with him. She _couldn't_ strip the kid's powers. There were _rules_ , even if the Rouge Magick Folk refused to acknowledge them. But, if _she_ didn't make him _think_ she had striped his daughters powers, then they'd definitely have more problems, because whoever he went to _would_ strip Ivy's powers of being a shady magic user.

She rubbed her neck. " _Fine_." she grumbled. "Is there anything else you need?" she didn't want to ask. She knew he'd probably ask for the two oldest to have their memory locked away, erased from this experience.

"Erase their memories. It's just as dangerous if they have _any_ memory of this experience."

Amy's eyes narrowed even more. "You are asking for quite a bit, John." she said coldly. "Stripping her powers and erasing their memories takes _time_ that I'm sure you _don't_ have."

He flinched at her tone but otherwise said nothing. "Do whatever you have to do so they _don't_ remember Ivy was born what we hunt."

Amy shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck. Some Witches gained their powers unnaturally, they basically sold their soul for the magic they received. She was positive that neither she nor Ivy had sold their souls, nor did the other natural born Magick Folk.

She picked up Sam, who looked at her curiously, but otherwise didn't say anything. She led the two older kids into the back room, stopping John when he tried to follow. "You can't be back here. It's dangerous for more than one adult to be present." That was a lie. At least it was if the adults were natural born Magick Folk, then it just made some aspects less dangerous.

She sat the youngest on the table first, before picking up the other two and placing them on either side of the child.

She looked into Dean's eyes. " _If you ever find out what world Ivory comes from, remember this: she'll need you and Sam more than anything else; she'll need the support of her family. She is a witch, Daniel, a Natural-born witch."_ After saying this, she made sure Dean was asleep before locking away his memories of this day, with those words acting as a barrier of sorts.

She moved onto Ivy, who was looking at her suspiciously. "What did you -"

Amy put a had on the kid's shoulder. "You're brother is fine, Ivy, he'll wake up shortly."

Ivy didn't like that answer, but didn't have a chance to respond before Amy started. " _You are a witch, Ivy, only you have the keys to unlock your magic. You have to really,_ really _, want it. Remember this, Ivory, when you accept the truth of who you really are."_ The Witch then did the same with Ivy as she did with Dean, along with blocking her magic behind the memory.

" _You're sister is a witch, Samuel, and when the time comes for her past to be reviled, -"_ Amy's magic was draining to fast and she felt her legs start to go out under her. She didn't have time to tell him where Hogwarts was, where his sister would be if her past ever caught up with her.

It was all she could do to block his memories of the day and finish the ritual before her world went black and her body slumped onto the floor.

When there was a loud crash from the back room, John's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He didn't care that Amy had told him it would disrupt the spells if he went back there.

But something was wrong. He knew it. When he burst through the door, it wasn't that big of a surprise that there was a mess. At least his children appeared to be alright.

It was Amy that worried him. She was laying face-first on the ground with blood trickling from her mouth. She looked drained of life, and he hoped that she wasn't dead. Checking her pulse, he was relieved that she was still alive, no matter how weak her heartbeat was. It was _his_ fault, so to speak, for making her do a spell she hadn't wanted to do in the first place.

He decided to take her to the hospital. Picking her up, he took her out to his car, put her in the front seat, and buckled her in. He went back in for his kids and buckled them in the backseat.

After he was sure his children were safe, he started the engine and sped to the nearest hospital, which was a few miles away.

By the time he got to the hospital, he had already made up a lie that was hopefully believable. He glanced in the mirror, making sure the kids were still sleeping. He put the car in park and ran in, forcing a panicked look on his face. He told the people in the ER that Amy was his girlfriend and they had been going out to a movie with his kids when she'd stopped talking and that it would be easier for them to see for themselves.

They didn't waste any time in getting her out of the front seat, and he signed some papers saying she could be admitted to the hospital.

He swallowed, glancing back at his children. He had made sure she had an anti-possession tattoo before he had gone out to 'move the car', but he wouldn't be going back in.

John had drove around the parking lot, making it look like he was going to park but had left instead. Now they were miles away and he couldn't help make his heart stop racing.

Hopefully Amy was going to be alright.

 **AN: sorry for the hold up ): I didn't know what to write and this kinda just came out. I think it explains a little bit about where I was trying to go with my last chapter, but I'll definitely be going back through (eventually) to wring out any inconsistencies with previous chapters.**

 **I thought John was the hunter, but I guess I should have gone back and rewatched the series before starting this. Oops. So that's what I'm going with in this story ;). I think them still being from Lawrence will pan out because Mary may have wanted to get away after her father's death/murder.**

 **And since they don't remember Michael or Adult-Dean or Adult-Sam, I find it logical that they'd moved but would be 'pulled back' so-to-speak by Yellow-Eyes (but they'd think it was their idea, their choice).**

 **As for the list in the last chapter, I'm leaning more towards its the kids John** _ **knows**_ **about, not all the kids he might have.**

 **But please tell me what you think. What inconsistencies did I make? What do you think about Amy? Did I overcomplicate my magical theories?**

 **Peace out,**

 **Imprisoned**


End file.
